


Guardian Owl

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Angst, Court of Owls, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Father Todd, Jason ages and Dick doesn't, JayDick Week, Longing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: Father Todd doesn’t know he has a guardian angel watching over him.  Well maybe not a guardian angel but a guardian owl.





	Guardian Owl

Father Todd doesn’t know he has a guardian angel watching over him.  Well maybe not a guardian angel but a guardian owl.

 

It had first started when Dick had taken refuge in the chapel.  It had been raining but he was running from something much more sinister than that.  The other Talons had been killed that night, all except himself.  He’d calculated the risk and decided the best course of action was to wait out these demons.  And he was safe here, in this holy church.

 

He kept to staying high in the rafters until he felt so dizzy from blood loss he’d blacked out.

 

He was certain it was his end until he’d awoken in a bed, a priest by his bedside.  The sunlight was shining in through the large gothic windows making everything seem to glow in its light.

 

A young man, with a hard face, he frowned when he was asleep, as if he had troubles he’d never let anyone else know.  Honestly, he didn’t look like the ‘godly’ type at all.

 

But he had saved him.

 

Talon slipped out of the bed, bandages and all as quickly as he could before the man woke up.

 

\---

 

Years passed and Talon came back whenever he could to watch the young priest grow from clumsy to confident.  He was not scornful but was kind and gentle to all that came to him for help.  He guided the church with his knowledge and good intentions.

 

Talon was content to watch him from the shadows in secret and could feel himself… feeling.  He knew that he was trained to be above human emotions, to be better than humans but as he watched Jason- he would never admit it- but he was moved.  

 

That being said Talon was content to make sure that nothing bad would befall the church that held such a precious good person.

 

\---

 

And as Jason aged Dick could feel how unnatural his own body was.  How cold.

 

He saw the wrinkles and gray hairs pepper his face and as more years went by he found himself praying that if there was a God, to give Jason a longer and fuller life.  

And then as Jason’s life began to flicker before his eyes he would pray for just one more year, and then just one more month, one more week, give him one more day.

 

“I know you’re there.” Jason spoke as he prayed alone in the chapel.  Almost alone.

 

Dick loved that voice now worn with age and yet still warm, comforting, and strong.  

 

Dick did not move from his position in the rafters.

 

“I thought I was crazy at first but.  I could feel it.  After all these years.  I know your presence.  I know the feeling of your gaze as it watches over me.”

 

And that was absurd because Talon’s weren’t supposed to have a presence.  Weren’t supposed to be able to be spotted at all.

 

“If you wish to remain hidden that is up to you.  But if I could request one last thing in my life.  It would be to see you again.”

 

Dick doesn’t know what comes over him, or maybe he does and doesn’t want to admit it.  Either way he slides down gracefully from the ceiling until he’s standing a few feet away from Father Todd.

 

“Why would you request something like that?” Dick asked and he could see Jason let out a sigh at the sound of his voice.  As if hearing him was a great relief.

 

“Because you’re beautiful.” Jason said and Dick could tell he meant so much than that and that was insane.  

 

“You don’t know who or what I am.” Dick let out softly.

 

Jason stands and turns to face him, his eyes were bright, just as they’d been when he was younger.  

Eyes Dick longed to have look towards him the way he looked at everyone else.  Eyes that Dick had never met before, “You haven’t changed.  Ever since that day I found you.”

 

\---

 

The night after their encounter was the night Jason took his last breath.  He’d been sleeping soundly in his room when the life left his body.

 

Dick entered the chapel, clad in his Talon outfit, the only one he’d ever remembered owning or wearing, and walked down the aisle to greet Jason’s body.

 

He’d lived full life.  Happy and healthy and had given his all to help people in need.  He rested as if he were content.  Not that restless face he’d had when he’d sleep so long ago when he was young.

 

Dick could hear the whispers around him wondering who he was and what he was doing here, for no one had ever seen him before.

 

Ignoring them Dick leaned over the casket and kissed the hand of the man that healed him.

 

And then Dick cried.  Tears ran down his face as if they never intended to stop.  He could feel a wrack of sadness and loneliness in his body he’d never felt before and he realized Jason had done more for him than anyone ever could.

 

This form that shouldn’t be able to feel- FELT something.

 

And that was when he knew he was also at the end of his own life.  For even though he was virtually immortal the Court knew how to kill him.  

 

Dick knew this and he’d always been able to hide what he did from them but he would never be able to hide this- this much pain from his heart, this much emotion from his voice.  When they found him he would be dead, but he no longer cared and welcomed it as he felt the cold knife of another Talon’s claw strike his heart.


End file.
